Caprice Halls
by CC333
Summary: Minecraftia faces epidemic that tips the scales in the struggle for civilization, for life. In world where women are both revered for their rarity and yet hopelessly controlled by society, there is one young woman who manages to escape along with her older sister from their "fate". Abril is determined to establish a place for young women to be. A safe haven where they can learn.R
1. Information

Hey there, you guys. I'm here with a special treat for all of your wonderful faces. To be honest, I'm in no real position to be starting yet a whole nother story when I have quite a few others to update and quite a few promises to fulfill. But I can't help it. I'm going to update my profile today, setting firm dates for when you all can expect what to pop up and when. To tell the truth, I actually have a couple of my updates ready to go up, but I've been lazy.

So yeah about this story in particular. It's kind of a doozy, if I do say so myself.

The tales of Caprice Halls is not just a fanfic. You also have the ability to play the map that it is on in Minecraft.

Note: It's not an adventure map. It's a creation map that will help you understand where everything is. Well, there is a bit of humorous dialogue on signs here and there and there are enough hints for your to figure out all the 'romantic scandals'.

Please contain your excitement. The map still has a good bit of detailing to go through but when it's finished, a download link for the world save of Caprice Halls will go up and you all will have the opportunity to experience the setting first hand.

There will also be a keynote presentation outlining much of the campus.

And because I feel as though there was in no way in hell that I was going to be able to fit the entire summary into the limited space provided for summaries, heres the full one:

**Minecraftia faces an epidemic that tips the scales in the struggle for civilization, for life. There's a terrible shortage of women. In a world where women are both revered for their rarity and yet hopelessly controlled by society, there is one young woman who manages to escape along with her older sister from their "fate". Abril is determined to establish a place for young women to flock to without worrying about being pressured into sex, marriage, and childbirth. After the sisters manage to leave behind their old village life, the two young adults find solstice in the city of Elysium. There, they are cared for by a loving community of women stronger than even their own mother (though neither of them like to admit it). However, even in her comfortable new life, Abril still experiences extreme unrest as the world surrounding Elysium continues to corrupt young minds. And so she makes the decision to leave the loving clutches of those who have watched over and nurtured her in order to set off and create a safe haven for young women. The all-girls academy, Caprice Halls. This is her tale of success, of hard struggle, of love, of betrayal, and of a pig by the name of Charlie.**


	2. Day 1

Day 1:

Dear Diary,

Our journey to the newly purchased land is said to be coming to a close soon. The trip itself has been quite the experience. We have been traveling for a few days and nights now, mostly over water. There have been very few rest stops along the way for the quicker we arrive the better. Our little travel group is composed of a Guide, our official site manager with the name of Steve Mineaway, my sister Lalita, and myself. I'm pretty sure that everyone's just about ready for this little adventure to be over with, though it's hard to tell. Especially with our quiet Guide. He pretty much keeps to himself unless there is something interesting or dangerous that'd he'd like to point out. For example, just the other day we were sailing past the very edge of the Prick Desert, when he piped up and informed us that that particular desert was home to some of the largest and sharpest cacti in all of Minecraftia. Steve and I showed general interest in this little factoid while my sister simply huffed and rolled her eyes before sinking down on her bench within the boat.

She hated all the traveling that we were doing. I think it's just because she's lazy and never paid much attention in P.E. where we were taught how to ride pigs. This probably attributes to why she is so horrible at doing it now. Not only do I suspect she is highly embarrassed by the silly look of her tall self struggling to try and mount the wrong-sized piggou, but it really isn't helping her in her conquest to catch Steve's eye. Although she technically hasn't admitted to me that she harbors any feelings for my building partner, I can see it in the schoolgirl-esque sneaky glances that she steals when she thinks that no one is looking. Then again, she also hasn't wasted any time on commenting on how much of a "complete hunk" Steve is whenever we find a time for private conversation with each other. Even these have been very sparse ever since we began this trip, though.

Lalita really isn't one for hard work and would rather complain loudly about how tired/hungry/bored she is rather than suffering in silence. Her constant bickering and the fact that her not knowing how to properly ride a pig is slowing us down isn't exactly winning her any attractive points. To be truthful it's actually biting at the end of everyone's nerves…

Oh well, that's just Lalita. She'll prove to be much more pleasant when we arrive to our destination.

I'm just so excited about seeing the future site of the campus! With every passing night I find it more difficult to lie down and rest with the promise of such a bright future coming closer and closer by the minute.

Sleep literally hasn't been coming easily, especially during those nights when the Guide tells us all to go ahead and rest as he continues to lead the boats through the night. Right now, I can see in his eyes that he is actually wishing for me to lay down and find slumber. Everyone else has fallen asleep to the rhythm of the river. It is probably for the best that I at least try to do the same.

End of Day 1.


	3. Day 2

Day 2

Dear Diary,

Oh my goodness. This place is beautiful! And so expansive. It was included in the debriefing that the property would expand over several different biomes but man, oh, man! This is just crazy, but in the good way. I'm not even making any sense right now, am I? Probably not. Diary, I promise you, I'm not insane. Not yet at least. This is all just a bit overwhelming.

Lalita was just excited that we could actually have a good rest on dry land for once. She, of course, doesn't quite share my excitement for the plans of the future Caprice Halls but this is most likely because she's only here to provide moral support. Most people don't get to see it, but underneath all that attitude of hers is a really loving sister whom I shall not forget to thank later. This "thanks" will probably be in the form of new clothes or something alike, if I know anything about Lalita.

Despite the pure amount of land, there aren't many signs of mankind still lying about. The only two structures still left from the farm that had apparently sat upon these plains are a small red brick barn with a sign reading "Piggou Place" and the date it was built along with another brick structure in the distance. Both were mentioned in the file, left as "gifts" from the farmer.

Upon approaching the farmhouse which I suppose is where the previous owner and his family once stayed, I immediately concluded that this will be my place of residence. The place needs a bit of fixing. The door itself gave us quite a bit of trouble and upon entering this little home, the first thing that became apparent was the pure amount of dust and cobwebs. Thankfully, someone had left a lantern glowing before they left the building for good. The last thing we needed today was a confrontation with monsters in our tired states. The place itself has a quaint and modest look that I find myself attracted to. After all, one of my main goals for my relationship with the students is to not seem like some sort of ruling queen with the golden scepter, but rather someone more maternal and understanding.

I've always known that I wanted to work with the youth of the world ever since I was young. It is terribly unfair that there is an all-boys school, Principia Academy, but no such opportunity for girls. To be honest, the scales are completely tipped when it comes to the number of males and females within Minecraftia. It is said that for every one woman, there are four men. Although women are practically set upon diamond pedestals by society, rape and arranged marriages are on the rise, many girls being forced by their families to marry more than one man at a time at young ages.

My sister and I just barely escaped from our own arranged marriages set up within the medium-sized town of Lob. We were set aside to marry the mayor's twin sons. We both had a big issue with the entire idea of not being able to pick who we wanted to spend the rest of our days with, but the different was that Lalita was…well…very verbal about her displeasure, especially since the twins were younger than her, which she viewed as a major turn-off.

Her fiery passion to rebel and my crafty wit was enough to help us break away from our home town and make it to Elysium, a larger town which had a population mostly consisted of women. Strong, empowered women that helped lead me and my sister on the right track. It was during my time living in Elysium that it struck that I could do something to help girls that are stuck in the same situation as I was. I could provide them with shelter, food, and a good education. It was in Elysium that the concept of Caprice Halls was born. Not much time had passed before I set off to change my dream into a reality. Things got seriously real when Steve had contacted me from his very own office and said that he he'd heard of me and my aspiration through the grapevine and would love to help. Apparently he had grown up with many siblings, one of them being a girl. She had been one of his favorites to play and hang out with, until their own family forced her to marry the much older town jerk for a great sum of diamonds and emeralds. "After that," he admitted rather somberly, "I barely ever saw her."

His story only powered me on further.

With Steve, a seasoned professional in the art of construction and architecture, Caprice will be absolutely beautiful.

For now, however, we are stuck taking baby steps. Planning is, after all, one of the most important steps.

The sun is beginning it's descent in the Western Sky, but it's alright. We've already managed to move all of our baggage from out of the boats and into the dusty farmhouse at the edge of the plains. The empty husk of a brick house only contains an old, decrepit green-checkered couch that Lalita and I have reluctantly agreed to sleep on. Steve is content with sleeping in other room atop two blocks of wool that he has brought for himself, for everyone is much too tired to try crafting anything better.

Just a small bit earlier, the Guide was speaking crazy talk about starting his travels back to his Headquarters before the sunset was over. When he didn't seem convinced by my gentle pleading for him to travel in such a tired state, I had to bring out the stern voice that I rarely used. Within minutes, I had sent him off to the piggou barn with extra supplies and a farewell. It was pretty obvious that he wouldn't feel very comfortable sleeping with the rest of us in the farmhouse, but the pig-less barn would provide him with warmth and soft hay to lie down on for the night. I set him up with extra-supplies for the trip back because I simply can't bear the thought of him running out of anything essential. My sister always refers to me as having a "gentle, caring disposition". I suppose that's a good thing.

The fact still lies that, without a doubt, the Guide will be gone by the time we wake up tomorrow morning.

Guides are weird like that. Those who chose this profession are usually prone to solitude while roaming over miles upon miles of biomes, and are known to be a bit on the awkward side personality-wise.

Lalita is currently knocked out on the couch, lying in an odd-almost upside down- sort of way. She isn't snoring yet, but it is quite possible that she will be sometime soon. In the back room, I can hear Steve placing his wool down on the wooden floor. Neither him nor Lalita take very long to escape to their dreams. The sun has disappeared and the moon seems quite happy to replace it, shining especially bright tonight.

I must set you down, diary. There's a terrible lot of a work waiting to be finished tomorrow.

End of Day 2


End file.
